farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminati
Illuminati is a secret society, a name given by numerous groups that intended to be both real, or fictitious; A historical name for Illuminati was to be "Bavarian Illuminati". Illuminati was founded on May 1, 1776, as this kind of society is still existed at that time. ILUMNIARTI IS STILL HERE! ''New World Order Illuminati Confirmed Before reading this, make sure you got some glasses because... This is gonna get blurred by the things you raid. New World Order(NWO) has 3 words Triangle has 3 sides Triangle is a member of the shape, for instance, are Rectangle, Square, 'Pentagon. Hold up! We would ever know that is something smelly or fishy. Let's find out! Pentagon is a 5-shaped geometry Other for the geometry is Geometry Dash game Other for the Pentagon is the Pentagon Tower The Pentagon Tower is an agency office that lives in Washington, USA. The Geometry Dash... On the other hand, has its origin that comes from Sweden USA and Sweden have something to do about... Can you compare those countries? We don't know about the fuck are we gonna do... But let's look closer The USA stands for "United States of America" The word "States" is started from "S". Sweden is also a country that starts with "S". Sweden is where PewDiePie was born PewDiePie has met Markiplier Markiplier was born in Hawaii and The USA captured Hawaii. Woah, the USA and Sweden are having a secret organization? Let's try to decipher it by all means... The USA is giving us this: ..- ... .- Sweden is also giving us this: ... .-- . -.. . -. You know what it means? Let's try if we merge them, as a result: ..- ... .- ... .-- . -.. . -. So we're gonna also encode it to Base64 and will be giving us this as well: Li4tIC4uLiAuLSAuLi4gLi0tIC4gLS4uIC4gLS4= So yeah, how are we gonna find this obvious? Wasn't really to be that hard? Anyways, let's do some Math. Any numbers that comes from Base64 are included: 4 + 4 + 4 + 0 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 = 28 2 + 8 is equal to 10 Illuminati has 10 letters and 1 word itself 1 ÷ 0 = Black Hole Black Hole has 9 letters and 2 words 2 has three letters If we arrange ''"9"'' into a upside-down position, it would be ''"6". If we repeat 6 with the 3 letters of "two". Then it would be '666' '666' is a number of a devil. In case, Illuminati is allied with the devil alliances. So... The New World Order is Illuminati Confirmed! '''''Information The information about the N ew World Order is a conspiracy theory that told us that the Totalitarian World Government will do minate the Earth. The New World Order conspiracy theory in common is about that the secretive power elites and having the globalist agendas. Enough to rule around the globe. With the regime of the totalitarian and the authoritarian government which replaces the sovereign nations and states and the program of what fucking ideology will salute the establishment of the New World Order to the culmination of the history's progress which they'll only to progress to practice the ideology of the government, and thus. Spread any propaganda and treat us like debt slaves. The totalitarian governments will try to erase our freedom like Thanos' snap, which would snap our freedom out of existence. The Anonymous will figure it out on how to stop the New World Order by hacking the government. Porn Pop-ups spam that bypasses Ad Block or other adblocker extensions will be required for the Anonymous when it comes to the hacking the big governments, who are planning to do meet with agendas about the New World Order. --- coup d'état --- W.I.P It's all about the information that you need to read ya' bitch! We're the Anonymous and the Anonymous shall fight and hack against the governments!